Spy Games
by ElizaJean87
Summary: HikaruxKyouyaxTamakixKaoru. The Hitachiin twins spy on the King & Queen of the Host Club, and Kyouya punishes them for their naughty voyeurism. PWP Oneshot. **Warnings: LEMON, YAOI, foul language, foursome. Yes, that's right, 4 boys at one time!


**I finally found time to write another fic! It wasn't the one I've been planning for weeks, but Kyouya just hit me in the head with this one and I couldn't tell him no. Who can say no to Kyouya?! Anyway, be prepared for extreme smut and yaoi foursome lemon yay!**

**As always, please _review_.  
**

* * *

The Hitachiin twins peeked through the keyhole of the door, trying not to giggle while they spied on their friends. Kyouya and Tamaki thought they were alone in the Host Club Room after hours, and they had no idea that their tryst was being observed by two naughty red-haired voyeurs. Both of the boys were already naked and lying on the king-sized bed usually reserved for Hunny-sempai's naptime. Kaoru pushed Hikaru out of the way and peeked through the tiny hole in the door handle. Tamaki was mewling like a girl while "Mother" teased him incessantly with kisses and licks and nips to his stomach and hips. The dark-haired boy was definitely in control of the situation while his blond counterpart was subjected to his every whim and desire. Now he was kneeling on the bed above Tamaki, and Kaoru could see his lips moving but couldn't hear what he was saying. He pressed his ear to the door, and could just barely hear Kyouya saying, ". . on your stomach. That's right, just like this." Kaoru's eyes widened and he leapt back to the keyhole, trying to get a good view, but Hikaru was already there. The twins stopped and glared at each other for a few tense moments, then Hikaru shoved Kaoru out of the way.

"Hikaru!" he whispered indignantly, "This is the best part! You always get to watch, let me see this time!"  
His twin didn't budge, and Kaoru set his lips in a determined line and elbowed his way in. They scuffled for a minute, then Kaoru fell hard against the door with a thud. Two sets of golden eyes opened very wide. Could Kyouya have heard that? Were they found out? The Hitachiin twins had been staying behind after the Host Club was closed to spy on their friends for weeks now, and they had been careful to not be found out yet. After a few anxious seconds Kaoru sat up and peeked through the keyhole. He squeaked and jumped back as the door opened suddenly and the twins were confronted by a very naked Kyouya.

"Well, boys, I see you're getting into mischief again. Looks like I'm going to have to punish you," Kyouya said with a smirk. He pointed in the room. "Both of you in bed." When neither of the twins moved his eyes narrowed into dark slits and he growled, "_Now."_ With that the red-haired boys scurried across the room and stood awkwardly by the bed. Kaoru shot his brother a glance, silently asking, _Is this okay with you? _Hikaru grinned in reply. Wasn't this what they had wanted the entire time, anyway? Watching their friends' sexual antics had only increased their own desire to the point where they couldn't keep their hands off each other for a minute while they were at home. But what was Kyouya planning? He had the darkest and most devious mind, and Kaoru was just a little bit intimidated.

"Kaoru! Hikaru! What are you doing here?" Tamaki asked joyfully. "Did Kyouya invite you to join us?"

"Uhh. . .not exactly," Hikaru mumbled.

"Oh." Tamaki tried to figure it out, but just gave up. "Well, since you're here you might as well take off your clothes and get in bed with me!"

"He's right," Kyouya said. He had closed and locked the door securely. "Take off your clothes, both of you. I'm going to teach you naughty boys a lesson." Kyouya didn't wait for the twins to finish ridding themselves of their clothes, but climbed into bed and resumed right where he left off. "Tamaki, what are you supposed to be doing? Did you forget?"

"Oh, right!" He promptly flopped back onto the bed and spread his legs wide. "Is this what you wanted, Kyouya?"

Kaoru gulped and stared. Was this really happening?! He fumbled with his jacket zipper and just managed to get his shirt off while watching the President of the Host Club moan under Kyouya's intimate touches. The dark-haired boy had slicked up the fingers of both hands with some lubricant and was stroking Tamaki's hardening erection with one hand while he probed his tight entrance with the other. Kaoru was more than a little embarrassed to be seeing this up close and personal.

"Here, brother, let me help you." A bare-naked Hikaru was suddenly unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down to his ankles, then tugging on his boxer shorts until Kaoru had stepped out of the clothing. The twins were now standing naked together next to the bed, their cheeks flushed with heat. Kaoru slipped a hand around his brother's waist, then pulled Hikaru into a deep kiss. They clung together for a few minutes, exploring each other's bodies with their hands while their tongues vied for dominance.

"Ahh!" Tamaki cried out suddenly, bringing the Hitachiin twins back to reality. They pulled apart just in time to see Kyouya sheath himself entirely in his blond friend's tight heat. He grunted and pulled out almost completely, then thrust back in again, and again, setting a hard, fast rhythm. Kyouya's head fell back and his breathing grew ragged as he fucked Tamaki senseless right there in front of them.

Hikaru clenched his teeth to suppress a moan. Kyouya was the epitome of beauty and sex, his muscles taut as he gripped Tamaki's hips, and his hair tousled and swept into his eyes. As he leaned forward to thrust deeper into Tamaki his plump backside was revealed. Without really being fully aware of what he was doing Hikaru reached for the bottle of lubricant lying on the bed. While Kaoru watched he poured some onto the palm of his hand, then rubbed it onto his own semi-hard erection.

"Kyouya," Hikaru groaned as he knelt on the bed behind his friend. "I need to. . .I'm going to. . ." He reached for Kyouya's hips uncertainly. He knew what he wanted, but he'd never done anything like this with anyone but Kaoru. Would it feel strange? And would Kyouya let him. . .? His uncertainty suddenly disappeared as the dark-haired boy pushed his hips back, rubbing his ass against Hikaru's erection.

"What are you waiting for? Fuck me, Hikaru."

A moan escaped the lips of both Hitachiin twins simultaneously. This was an entirely new experience. They'd never shared their sexuality with anyone but each other, but Kaoru was glad that they were doing so now. Watching his twin push the tip of his erection into Kyouya was a sight he would never forget. An expression of pure bliss came onto Hikaru's face as he thrust all the way into his friend. It felt hot and smooth, but not at tight as Kaoru was. He began to thrust right away, eliciting the most delicious moans from Kyouya, for whom fucking and being fucked at the same time was a new and amazing experience. He was being filled up and taken over by pleasure from all sides. Tamaki was writhing with pleasure beneath his while Hikaru thrust wildly into him from behind. But where was Kaoru?

Kyouya looked around for the other twin and found him sitting at the front of the bed, leaning against the headboard, slowly stroking his own erection as he watched the other boys. Kaoru bit his lip and panted heavily as he masturbated, and though Kyouya could have watched him pleasure himself all night he knew he had to get the twin to join in with them.

"Kaoru! Get over here." His thrusts slowed as he tried to form coherent words. Tamaki whimpered beneath him, whining and crying out for more, faster, harder! Kyouya ignored his cries and searched around for the lube, finding it next to Hikaru. He flipped off the cap and unceremoniously poured some onto Tamaki's cock. "Kaoru, get on top of Tamaki. No, face the other way. That's right, you'll fit just fine right here." He helped the red-haired boy settle in front of him, sitting on the blond's stomach. "Now. . ." Kyouya licked his lips in anticipation. He grabbed Kaoru's backside, ignoring the boy's questions, and lifted his body up just a little bit, then set him down so he was impaled on Tamaki's slippery erection.

"Ahh! Tamaki!" Kaoru cried out loudly as he was all of a sudden filled up and overwhelmed by the sensation of Tamaki's cock inside of him. He began to bounce slowly, then faster as he discovered how to position himself so Tamaki's erection thrust inside of him _just right_. He couldn't believe this was happening, but he had to, because he could feel every tremor in Kyouya's body pressed up against his back, he could hear every whimper and moan that escaped Hikaru's lips as he thrust hard into Kyouya, he could feel Tamaki's erection pulse as he got nearer and nearer his release. This was unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

Kyouya sped up his pace even faster, knowing the blond President was nearing completion. The double sensation of both Kyouya and Kaoru fucking him at the same time sent Tamaki over the edge and into the most exquisite orgasm ever. Kaoru used every ounce of strength he possessed to balance himself and bounce harder and faster on Tamaki, sqeezing the blond's erection to milk every drop of cum from him.

Kyouya reached around and stroked Kaoru's cock roughly. He moaned into the back of the twin's neck as Tamaki tightened around his erection. He was nearing his release, but he tried to hold off as long as he could. His stroking slowed as he concentrated, and Kaoru whimpered with need. The red-haired boy continued bouncing on Tamaki's softening cock while thrusting up into Kyouya's hand, and suddenly he was cumming, riding the wave of his orgasm as he rode Tamaki and shot sticky whiteness all over the blond's chest.

It was all too much for Kyouya, and he pumped his release hard into Tamaki. His shuddering and moaning in turn sent Hikaru into a frenzy. He gripped Kyouya's hips tightly and thrust hard and fast into his friend until suddenly his orgasm hit him like a wave and he cried out Kyouya's name over and over again as he spilled his seed deep inside his friend's tight, wet heat. When he was completely spent he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed beside the others.

The room was filled with the sound of their ragged breathing.

Knowing that he would regret it later if he didn't, Kyouya forced himself to get up and find some towels. He cleaned himself up first, then he returned to the bed to find the Hitachiin twins lying nearly comatose in each other's arms and Tamaki fast asleep next to them. Trying not to wake them, Kyouya cleaned the boys up as best he could. Then he threw the towels on the floor and lay down in between the twins and the blond, putting his hands behind his head.

Tamaki seemed to sense his presence and crawled up onto his chest, where he promptly fell back asleep with his entire body on top of Kyouya. The blond's wiggling around woke up the twins, and they also wriggled closer to him.

"Hey Kyouya," one of the twins mumbled sleepily. "Let's play punishment games again soon, okay?"

Knowing that no one could see it, Kyouya smiled. With one Hitachiin twin snuggled up on either side, and his King lying on top of him, he could not have wanted anything more.


End file.
